


Bad Type

by ideuseok



Category: South Club (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Band Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideuseok/pseuds/ideuseok
Summary: Hyunjin gostava de caras malvados e Christopher parecia ser tudo o que ele queria.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

911, eu preciso de alguém, porque meu amor está brincando comigo e eu não estou me divertindo. 

— 911, Elise. 

✖✖✖

A jaqueta preta era só a cereja do bolo que era Christopher Bang em roupas pretas, os olhos felinos com ajuda do lápis preto e as botas de combate que ele fazia questão de usar deixava qualquer um com medo da imagem agressiva que ele esbanjava por aí. Era cômico como um aluno do curso de música metia medo — e o que mais quisesse — em metade do campus. Ouvia músicas pesadas em um volume tão alto que quem passava pelo platinado imaginava se ele não ficaria surdo com tanta gritaria em seus ouvidos. 

O piercing labret era como um ponto turístico para quem conseguisse um mero beijo do australiano, diziam por aí que melhor que aquela jóia no meio de seu lábio inferior era o que tinha em sua língua, mas isso só quem provou pode confirmar. Atualmente, o rapaz de cabelos desleixados e crescidos demais estava de olho em um dos garotos do curso de gastronomia, Hwang Hyunjin, ele tinha aquela boca que te faz salivar e uma sensualidade natural, além de claro, aquela pele com tom de caramelo que parecia ser doce. Não era paixão, pufft, não mesmo, mas aquele garoto não era pouca coisa e não investir nele definitivamente não era uma escolha boa. 

Tirou os óculos escuros e o prendeu na gola da blusa preta, jogou a franja grande demais para trás e se levantou daquela mesa — era proibido se sentar sobre a mesa, mas garotos como ele não respeitam regra nenhuma — e caminhou até perto de onde Hyunjin estava, e ficou por ali, ouvindo qualquer conversa que estivesse tendo. 

— Então… Acha que vocês vão terminar? — Ouviu um garoto perguntar, era loiro e tinha cara de santo, mas Christopher sabia muito bem como eram os cordeiros. 

— Não, eu acho que não. Ele só está focado demais sabe? É o primeiro ano dele na faculdade, é diferente do colégio. — Hyunjin respondeu o amigo com certa animação, mas não estava sendo verdadeiro. Dizia para si mesmo que aquela distância que havia entre ele e o namorado, Jeongin, era apenas culpa dos trabalhos e a pressão do mais novo em ser um universitário agora. — Vai comprar chá gelado? 

— Mudando de assunto como sempre? Não sei mais o que fazer com você, Hyunjin. 

— Então não faça nada, Minho. — O Bang adorou ouvir aquilo, seu garoto tinha garras e um namoro que estava por um fio. 

A sorte estava ao seu favor e Christopher não iria deixar aquela oportunidade passar. 


	2. 2

“Minha mãe acha que eu estou usando heroína  
E meu pai acha que eu fui embora  
Mas eles não sabem de nada”  
— Psychotic Kids, Yungblud.

✖✖✖

— Pro inferno com essa mão, Changbin! — Foi a primeira coisa que Taehyun ouviu ao abrir a porta lateral da garagem que usavam como refúgio e estúdio para a banda de fracassados. 

Puxou a blusa branca — que mais parecia suja do que pintada com spray — para longe de seu pescoço e se jogou no sofá de cinco lugares onde Dominic estava apagado, provavelmente passou a noite toda acordado com Christopher. Nam Taehyun era simples, moreno e assim como o britânico, tinha os cabelos longos sendo os seus bem maiores, tocando a linha do maxilar, era mais calado, mas dependendo do assunto conseguia se soltar bastante e até mesmo falar por horas sem parar. Conhecia Christopher desde o fundamental e se tornou o guitarrista da banda de fracassados quando se mostrou um péssimo vocalista embriagado. Já Dominic Harrison, era o elo esquisito entre eles, conheceu os outros dois no ensino médio quando estava batucando a mesa durante a detenção, se tornou baterista no mesmo instante. 

E por último — e não participante da banda —, tempos Seo Changbin, trabalha clandestinamente como body piercing e no momento está tentando colocar o maldito piercing na sobrancelha direita do Bang. O moreno fugiu de casa aos dezessete e desde então vive no carro, toma banho na casa de um dos garotos e paga de motorista nas horas vagas. Era um quarteto engraçado para quem que assim como o Seo, via de fora, dois coreanos fãs de kimchi e dois estrangeiros que pregavam a cultura do fast food. Dos quatro, Dominic era o que mais chamava atenção, talvez pelas roupas extremamente chamativas, a aparência totalmente ocidental — Já que não corria nem um gota asiática em si — mas, talvez só sua mania de falar muito alto fosse o bastante para chamar atenção. 

Mas, voltando ao tópico inicial: Christopher estava rindo enquanto um Changbin trêmulo de bêbado tentava passar aquela agulha enorme em sua sobrancelha, o combinado era o Seo colocá-lo antes de beber, e não depois. 

— Fica quieto antes que eu fure seu olho! — O moreno riu, quase caindo sobre o outro. O platinado segurou seu pulso e o empurrou para longe, conseguindo se livrar do amigo bêbado. — Ofereceu bebida para quê hein? 

— Não achei que fosse aceitar. — Christopher riu — Ei, Nam, acorda o Dominic, a gente tem que sair daqui, já é quase duas da manhã. O pai dele vai bater na gente com uma vassoura. 

Taehyun suspirou cutucou as bochechas do Harrison que sequer se moveu. Irritado, o coreano simplesmente gritou no ouvido do de cabelos bicolores, conseguindo acordá-lo com o susto e o ouvido zumbindo. 

— Que porra…?

— Tentei te acordar de um jeito bom, mas você parecia morto. — O Nam piscou um dos olhos pelo próprio cinismo, então colocou uma mecha do cabelo preto para trás da orelha, encarando o britânico. — Tá me devendo um maço de cigarros, aqueles caros que fodem meu olfato. Tá devendo porque me fez gritar e arranhar a garganta. 

— Bela merda, Taehyun. — Mostrou o dedo do meio, a unha pintada de preto estava toda descascando, mas o garoto não se importava com aquilo. — Aí, vocês ficaram sabendo que o Bang ali tá de olho em um pobre cordeirinho? 

— Sinto que estou cercado de gays. 

— Taehyun, vai pro inferno, se homossexualidade fosse doença você teria contaminado todos nós. E a gente nem é só gay. — Chabgbin explicou enquanto tentava se manter de pé. — Mas sim, Nick, Chan disse que o garoto é uma gracinha, cursa gastronomia e é um tanto arisco, tudo isso com o bônus de ser gostoso. 

— Ahh! O Chris é um galã dos filmes, dá uns beijos na mocinha. — Dominic riu, estava tonto de sono, com a maquiagem toda borrada e a roupa amassada, mas aquilo podia ser visto como o normal dele. O platinado citado revirou os olhos para os colegas de banda e se levantou, era quase como um aviso: se o Bang se levantava era hora de ir embora. — Não tá meio cedo para ir? 

— Tá louco? Já são quase três hora da manhã. — O Nam revirou os olhos com a descrença de Dominic e o puxou para fora do sofá, assim ele não inventaria de dormir ali mesmo. — Vê se não esquece do ensaio amanhã. Eu vou começar a procurar um vocalista decente, não dá certo nós três assim, fica uma merda. 

— Ah… A sinceridade do líder! — Dominic suspirou. 

— X —

Na manhã seguinte, Christopher se sentia como se tivesse sido atropelado, quase virar a noite com os garotos da banda não era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, ao menos não quando se tem faculdade no dia seguinte. Estava em um intervalo e andava pelo campus sem ter muito o que fazer, Changbin estava em aula e Taehyun aproveitou que não tinha vergonha nenhuma na cara para faltar, e sobre Dominic, ele simplesmente trancou a faculdade meses atrás. Christopher estava sozinho com seus pensamentos tediosos e para piorar tudo: havia esquecido os fones de ouvido em casa. Olhando ao redor para encontrar algo que pudesse usar como distração, acabou vendo Hyunjin, o moreno estava lendo um livro — provavelmente relacionado ao seu curso — enquanto andava sem prestar atenção nenhuma no caminho. O australiano sorriu, ali estava o que iria distraí-lo daquele tédio todo. 

Aproveitou que Hyunjin dava algumas paradas durante a curta caminhada e tratou de passar na frente dele, tinha um plano idiota para conseguir a atenção dele e não iria deixar de tentar só porque era um plano muito ruim. Parou alguns passos na frente do moreno esperando que ele passasse por ali como estava calculando, ficou olhando apenas pelo canto dos olhos, se movendo de acordo com o jeito que o Hwang andava, tudo para se alinhar com o maior. 

Enquanto estava lendo, Hyunjin realmente não conseguia prestar muita atenção em outras coisas, logo, não foi surpresa alguma quando bateu com força contra o corpo de outra pessoa, deixando seu livro cair no chão. 

— Me desculpe, eu estava muito distraído. — Hyunjin pediu e o loiro assentiu sorrindo, sentia uma leve vergonha de si mesmo por ter protagonizado mesmo uma cena clichê e pior: por ter causado ela de propósito. 

— Não tem problema, eu estava distraído também. — Disse — Como se chama, menino do livro de romance? 

Hyunjin olhou para seu livro nas mãos do menor e sorriu, pegando-o. 

— Hwang Hyunjin. — Ele sorriu e Christopher sentiu o próprio sorriso acompanhar, involuntariamente. — E você? 

— Christopher Bang. Sobrenome por último, eu não sou daqui.— Explicou antes que o moreno se confundisse com a informação. — Seria muita cara de pau eu te chamar para beber algo depois da aula? 

Hyunjin se engasgou pelo pedido repentino, mas como era romântico demais, acabou assentindo sem saber que estava caindo na lábia de um lobo faminto por um certo cordeirinho.


End file.
